Black Rock Huntress
by Blacsparrow
Summary: Kuroi Mato couldn't believe her eyes. she missed. The great big rainbow friendship cannon missed. And Black Rock wasted no time in taking her back and putting down the others. She tried to convince her otherself to let her go back but Black Rock refused to let Kuroi return to a world so far out of reach. There was one closer though. That was an acceptable compromise.
1. Not in Kansas

reccommended story: "Ruby, Mother of Wolves" by SecretlysilentEvil

betaread by: Secretlysilentevil

 _It missed…_

 _The ultimate attack, her one chance at beating Black Rock Shooter missed. A massive cannon powered by the bonds of friendship she made with the human sides of the rest of the Otherselves fired at point blank range…_

 _And it missed._

 _Kuroi Mato was forced to watch as her Otherself dodged the attack that honestly took far too long to charge up only to turn to her friends. She attacked them, destroying the reflections that showed up to support the young girl. With each one 'killed' the cannon itself deteriorated and crumbled—pieces fell, erupted craters as they slam into the ground before they disintegrated._

 _It was only a matter of time after that really._

 _When Black Rock finished tearing through the Otherselves and dropped once more in front of her she tried everything she could to defeat the reflection of her soul. She summoned guns, cannons and swords. She tried stabbing, slashing, shooting and exploding Black Rock Shooter but it barely slowed the reflection down as she approached before pinning Mato down with a sword of her own, which wrenched a scream of pain from the girl as she felt herself pulled once more into Black Rock just as she had been when she first joined._

 _She was unaware of how, this time, when she was pulled in her body was already starting to fade from the world she left behind to come here in the first place._

* * *

 _At first she had tried to force her way out, screaming and shouting at Black Rock to let her go as the Otherself moved to an unmarred area of 'her' section of the world they inhabit. She was ignored summarily. Over time as she began to fear how her body was doing she resorted to coercion, bargaining, and finally outright begging. All of which seemed to be completely ignored by the stoic Otherself._

 _The crystal forest was the only place left as the world crumbled around it. Only this one small patch of land remained and it too began to erode. Soon the world would fall and collapse into nothing unless Black Rock did something._

 _Like a puppet finally given purpose she stood and began to move again, headed for a section of the forest not yet affected by the decay, though it soon would just like everything else. This movement grabbed the attention of Mato and began what would be a conversation that changed everything for the young girl._

* * *

" _Black Rock, what are you doing?" She asks in a tired voice. She hadn't really expected the reflection to answer. Black Rock hadn't said a word since the two had merged and was unlikely to break her silence now. So you can imagine the young girl's surprise when she did just that._

" _Moving…" It was spoken in a quiet mutter—an almost emotionless tone that Mato knew by now to be deceptive. The Otherselves could feel, and felt quite strongly as their purpose revolved around acting as a kind of emotional dumpster. They shouldered the burdens of negative emotions for the humans that spawned them. Hatred, jealousy, despair, heartbreak and more. The Otherselves took them in for themselves and battled each other._

 _They fought in battles to the death in a paradoxical way. Seeking their own deaths while also trying to end each other in an odd attempt to 'help'. For the burden of negativity they were forced to carry could only be erased when the Otherself was destroyed. Those burdened by the negativity would forget all about the source of their pain at that moment and be free to continue their happy lives. It was a task the Otherselves carried out without bitterness or regret because despite the constant battles, the wounds they suffered, the endless burden placed on them. There was never any question that the reflections loved their humans deeply and without fail. Even Black Rock, who arguably had it worse than any other reflection she had come across._

 _Usually an Otherself would only be truly burdened by one or two emotions, those being the particularly strong ones that created them. But Black Rock had taken it a step further, greedily taking on every negative emotion Kuroi Mato had and kept the young girl from feeling any of it for long. Her devotion could not be questioned. And it was in knowing this that kept Mato from truly hating the reflection. Everything Black Rock Shooter did was out of the reflections love for her._

" _Yeah I understand that, but where are we going? And why now?" She asked as her reflection continued the slow unhurried pace._

" _The world is crumbling. We have to leave." Came the response and it left Mato feeling nervous at the vague explanation. But trying to get details out of the stoic girl was already difficult. If it couldn't be simplified into a short answer Black Rock would just ignore the question entirely._

" _Are you taking me back to my world?" Mato asked with no small amount of trepidation._

 _The shaking of her reflections head was like a nail being hammered into her coffin. She would likely never see her family or friends again at this rate. She didn't even need to hear the soft reply of 'no'._

" _Why?" She asked quietly as if to herself, knowing that her volume doesn't matter. Black Rock would hear her anyway even if she only thought the question._

 _Silence reigned for a long moment as Black Rock Shooter came to a stop and paused as if searching for something._

 _The answer is once more quiet but no less powerful and full of conviction. "To far away. Can't protect anymore."_

 _That took some puzzling from the young girl to figure out. As Black Rock comes to another stop at the edge of a serene lake that seemed rather out of place within the crumbling world, she realized the extent. If she went back she could return to her old life, her family and friends and school. But with this world falling apart what would happen to Black Rock? The reflection would die with it and there would be nothing she could do to protect Kuroi. Everything they do is out of love._

 _As much trouble as Kuroi might have accepting that she wouldn't be going home anytime soon, she was still worried about what could happen to Black Rock. Her reflection had never done anything to her out of spite or malice, and as terrible as some of her actions were, trapping Kuroi here and tearing apart the other reflections, she only did them to protect the young girl. Surely she didn't deserve to die for that?_

" _Where are we going then?" She finally asked, more or less accepting her fate. Fighting it hadn't worked when she had a form capable of physically resisting her reflection, nor had it helped her in the slightest when she was yelling, screaming, and crying from her current place trapped within her reflection._

 _The question brought Black Rock to pause again as she tried to think of a way to actually answer the question. Finally she spoke in her normal quiet tone, answering as short and simply as she could. "Closer."_

 _Unfortunately for Mato, she didn't get the chance to ask what Black Rock meant by that before her reflection's eye lit on fire and they ran straight for the edge of the lake. Terror gripped the younger girl as Black Rock leapt and dove over the ledge, a large splash shot upwards as their body sunk deep into the lake's waters and darkness moved in quickly to envelop them._

* * *

Mato doesn't have any idea how long they spend in the dark. She had been afraid the body they were sharing would drown but the Otherselves aren't really human and she's not sure if they even need to breathe. It's only the occasional reply of 'yes' coming from Black Rock whenever asked if she's still there that keeps Mato from giving in completely to her rising panic.

Suddenly however she becomes aware that she feels wet and as soon as that realization occurs she notices a light above her and an equally sudden need to breathe. Desperately she swims towards the light and breaks the surface of the water, breathing in great gasps. With shore not to far away she heads for that first and upon reaching the safety of land she stops and looks at her hands, moving the fingers slowly before digging them into the sand, laughing somewhat hysterically as she relishes the simple joy of touching something again. Even if it is through her gloves.

Slowly she increases her movements, standing up and jumping in place before spinning around and inhaling deep the scent of the world around her. The fresh salt air tickling her nose as she grins broadly. She had been miserable, trapped inside Black Rock for who knows how long. It was good to be back. And yet, this wasn't her school counselors apartment. She was at the beach and had no idea how she got here or even where 'here' is.

Another thing that made her wonder is why she was back at all. Black Rock had said she wasn't bringing Mato back to her world because it was 'too far away'. Her reflection had no reason to lie to her before so why would she start now? And if they weren't in Mato's world, why was Mato in her own body?

Looking down she did immediately notice something strange. She had a chest. Not that she hadn't had one before but now she had breasts! Well she had started growing those too yes but now they were… noticeable… obvious even. And beyond them the ground looked farther away than she remembered it being. It was only after getting over her new assets that she noticed something else. She wasn't wearing her clothes either. A black bikini top, a long black coat with full sleeves and a hood, black short shorts with a thick white belt and knee high boots with white trim at the top. Grabbing her shoulder she cranes her head back to see the large white star on the back of the jacket to match the small one on the left breast of the outfit.

And her hair… She'd never let it grow this long.

' _Am I in control of Black Rock Shooter's body?'_ She wonders to herself as she twists left and right to try and see it from every angle. It was similar in body structure and build if taller and more endowed, The clothing however was what lead to the belief. It was Black Rock Shooter's outfit without question. It was then she heard the voice in her head that made her jump.

' _Ours'_ comes the calm stoic response and Mato looks around to make sure she's really alone and Black Rock wasn't just standing nearby. She wasn't, In fact as far as Mato can see she's completely alone. Reeds ran along the ground where sand ends and what looks like a long stretch of plains begin.

The air is hot and humid and honestly it almost makes her grateful for the stark clothing as she starts walking along the beach, biting her lip, before talking to her Otherself, this time vocalizing the words meant for Black Rock. "Our body? But… it has your hair and clothes and it's… bigger. And I left mine behind back home didn't I?"

There's a long silence from Black Rock before she replies once more by saying ' _ours'_. And whether it's something Black Rock doesn't know how to explain or that she doesn't want to talk enough to clarify, Mato can't be sure. For now she's just grateful to be able to have control of a physical body again. It was actually rather terrifying for her to spend all that time watching through Black Rock's eyes and unable to interact with anything. Or it would have been had Black Rock not taken her terror as it formed.

"How can it be ours? This isn't my body, I would remember if one of us looked like this!" She replies gesticulating wildly as she talks and walks. The act almost unbalancing her in the unfamiliar body. The answer makes her twitch first with irritation and then bite her thumb in silent worry.

' _Older'_

"How… How much older? Black Rock… How long was I in your world?" She asks with obvious trepidation. Unfortunately for her, it seems to be a question Black Rock cannot—or simply will not—answer, as the reflection stays completely silent on the subject.

It feels like she walks for hours when she finally speaks to Black Rock again, one hand playing along the collar around her neck. "So, this isn't my world but it's one that's… closer? Is that why I can hear you now," she wonders aloud, feeling a little better at being able to talk out loud for the first time since she went to confront Black Rock. Even if Black Rock isn't a conversationalist, She still enjoys the ability to just speak. Despite the voice not sounding quite right to her own ears.

' _Yes,'_ comes the simple one word response, just as she had expected, having grown used to the lack of elaboration or explanation during her time with her Otherself. Black Rock didn't mean to keep her in the dark, not really. It's just that Black Rock doesn't understand human curiosity. Nor has she ever had a need to hold a conversation. Expecting her to now would be unfair really so Mato contents herself to what little she can coax from Black Rock.

"Well, do you know where we are? Are there even people in this world," Mato asks at length, waiting some time herself before asking as she picks her way across the beach after drawing her hood up to protect herself from the bright sun. But the answer makes her smile. Really, she should have guessed.

' _Closer,'_ a pause, then, ' _yes,'_ she states answering both questions in her usual manner. Mato can't help the small laugh she gives as she walks feeling twinges of fear, helplessness and uncertainty before they're swiftly whisked away to be guarded zealously by her Otherself when they threaten to grow too strong for her to bare. The knowledge does frustrate Mato a small amount that even now Black Rock protects her from feeling the more painful emotions by taking them herself but it is tempered by the knowledge that Black Rock does so out of unquestioning love. And right now really isn't the time to devolve into panic anyway. At least her Otherself was letting her feel them a little.

As Mato opens her mouth to ask if she's heading towards the people in this world she's interrupted by her Otherself speaking suddenly and loudly. ' _Danger, weapon'_ The first word a warning, the second an instruction and it takes Mato a long moment before recalling just how to make a weapon. When she fought Black Rock it was instinctual, she was losing badly, she needed something to fight with and it was just there. Now she was struggling to make the cannon again and instead barely managed to make the 'Black Blade' her reflection favored.

Then she heard it. A low hungry growling noise as a nightmarish approximation of a werewolf covered in black fur broken only by plates and spines the color of bone pushes through the reeds behind her, sniffing at the air even as its head turns towards her. It tenses, and when its bright red eye meets her, she feels dread clutch at her chest before it's ripped away by Black Rock.

But it was there, and the monster felt it in her. With a roar it sank its fore claws into the sand and charged with a loping gait. Its maw snapping as it grew ever closer.

' _Fight!'_ Came the order and Mato, unencumbered by her fear, lashed out with a clumsy swipe that missed the monster entirely before it swung a large clawed hand and sent her flying backwards as purple blood flies from gashes torn into her waist.

' _Let me.'_ Is the next order spoken into her mind and she feels herself slipping back into her mind even as Black Rock takes her place. The hand holding the sword joined by another in a two handed grip as the fighter shifts slowly to the side her eyes narrowing with concentration. ' _I will protect you, always.'_

When the monster lunges again Black Rock ducks low and jumps forward bisecting the monster with her sword before looking at her weapon for a long moment seeing the blade is still clean and the monster behind her disintegrating into a cloud of smoke. She didn't have long to look, however, when another monster dived at her forcing the Otherself to roll forward under the attack.

There is a pause from the reflection as she glances down at her own body. ' _Inconvenient'_ Comes the thought and Mato finds herself laughing in incredulous hysterics that her reflection is complaining in her own way about their chest size when a deadly monster is trying to kill them.

Black Rock's eyes shift as she notes more coming to join the second creature in an effort to ring her in with the sea at her back. The reflection straightens her stance as they slowly hem her in.

Stepping back as they slowly close the half circle, Black Rock formed what Mato thought of as her signature weapon, the 'Rock Cannon', on her right hand after moving her blade to her left. The sound of metal hitting metal and grinding as it slides into place fills the air for a few seconds before it is complete.

As if that were some kind of signal the monsters attack only for her to evade by firing the cannon straight down, launching herself skyward, leaving the monsters clumped together below as she started shooting into the grouping. Her shots removing limbs and blowing open torsos. None of which bled. Only that same thick black smoke that rose from severed limbs and broken bodies floating up and blown away on the wind.

When she lands there are still three monsters left standing and unharmed, the largest sporting far more of the bone like protrusions than the other two as it eyes her cautiously and moves slowly directing the two others to once more take up positions around her. This time when the two smaller ones attack together from opposite sides the reflection rolls towards the one on her right using her blade to cut open the one passing above her only to meet the claws of the larger creature as it pins her to the ground by her shoulders and slowly lowers itself over her its monstrous face inches from her own as it inhales slowly.

Its attention is pulled away to growl at the last of its smaller kin when it draws too close. When those red eyes turn back to its victim however they go wide as one of the blue ringed eyes on the Otherself alights in ethereal flames. Its surprise only lasts for a moment before Black Rock brings her legs up and shoves the creature off and rolls backwards, severing the head of the last of the smaller ones when she moves to stand.

Now alone with the largest she lowers herself to make a smaller target as she rushes in her blade slashing and sliding against the bone white plates coating its arms that it raises in defense.

When the sword fails to penetrate she discards the sword and turns her cannon on the creature only to be met with similar results. As the blast pushes the monster back but fails to injure; also blocked by the armor. Black Rock is forced to reevaluate her cannon before shifting it into a long heavy black blade. The 'Cannon Lance' is then lifted and aimed at the large creature as it hunches and tenses readying itself to charge.

When it does it tries to block her counter swing with an arm only to lose the limb in the attempt. The heavy lance cutting through what the lighter and thinner sword could not, severing the limb at the elbow before being pulled back and thrust forward skewering the monster through its chest as Black Rock pushes it onto its back. Pinning it to the sand as its one good arm claws at the weapon driven into it and roaring in defiance until the reflection yanks her weapon free and removes its head.

She stares at it while it fades not moving a muscle while turmoil erupts in her mind. Her human finally speaking up after having been mostly silent throughout the fight. ' _What were those things Black Rock?'_ Comes the first question, and the reflection is sure it isn't the last.

" _Unknown"_ Black Rock replies as she slowly loosens her stance, the cannon lance fading into a familiar blue light before disappearing entirely before she bends down and scoops some of the sea water into her hands using it to wash away the blood from her now healed waist. Her head turns as she scans for any more of the creatures before looking in the direction they were walking before. Nothing but beach as far as they could see ending in mountains. Still, it was as good a direction as any to move in and -

" _People"_ She states to Mato before giving her back control of the body. Leaving Mato off balance and stumbling for a moment before finishing the step and looking around. It's the soft rumble of an engine that turns her attention towards the vehicle heading her way and she waits while it pulls to a stop next to her, people getting out and looking around warily even as a tall lanky man holding a rifle exits the driver's seat and makes his way over to her. There's nothing all to remarkable about him aside from his warm smile. But what draws Mato's eyes aren't his facial features or the fact that he's armed.

No, what draws her attention are the two large fluffy rabbit ears protruding from the top of his is what gets her jaw dropping. Which is apparently amusing enough for the man to start laughing at her. It isn't until he starts speaking that she realizes she has a very serious problem.

She has no idea what they're saying.

Something about her she's sure. Or at least, they're asking her something. That much she can guess from their inflection but she can't understand what's being said. It sounds like english but she'd only been learning that in class for two years. And she was far from the top of her class, they had barely even started the speaking portions of her classes. Still, She tried to at least give them her name.

"H-hello, I am Mato Kuroi." She says wincing at her own accent but feeling at least a little proud that she managed to remember to put her family name second when introducing herself. When the bunny eared man looks at her in obvious confusion the pride falls hard. He clearly didn't understand her.

Of course with her luck he would be speaking a different language entirely. Some other germanic language she's sure because it certainly sounded a lot like english. Though she would admit to being no expert in languages. The idea that it might at least be close to a language she knows something of is something that gives her hope that she'll have at least a toe in the door if she needs to learn it.

The whole time she's stuck staring at him the other men with him spread out slowly scanning the surroundings before one returns and mutters something to the tall rabbit eared man while gesturing towards her. The reaction to whatever is said is what sets her on edge as the rabbit man's eyes go wide before narrowing warily.

She takes a step back from him and bites her lower lip before wincing as one of her new little fangs catches on the soft flesh causing it to bleed purple. And boy does that draw attention. Eyes widen and weapons rise all around her. She doesn't even get a chance to open her mouth before Black Rock is in her place. Eye flaring as a pair of pistols appear in her hands. All black metal with blue decorating the top of the slides. There is shouting in that language neither Mato or Black Rock understand. Some at her, some at each other but it all sounds worried and somewhat scared now.

The man with the warm smile and bunny ears looks stunned as he gazes into the fiery blue eye before shaking his head rapidly and shouting something loudly.

Slowly, very slowly, the guns trained on Black Rock are lowered and she lets the fire die in her eye. Ringed blue eyes shifting from one person to the next her guns remaining raised and aimed though they do occasionally change targets based on the small movements of the group surrounding her.

' _Black Rock, lower the guns. Don't get rid of them just stop aiming at them. I don't want to kill anyone.'_ Mato pleads using what little control she has to gently tug the arms down. Gently, slowly, Black Rock obeys her request and lets her hands drop before gradually giving complete control back to her human.

Mato offers a small nervous smile to the rabbit eared man that he returns with his own hesitance. When he speaks again she strains to understand any of it but to her dismay she cant figure out what anything meant.

"I don't understand any of that." she mutters to herself in japanese before trying again in english. Both her poor understanding of the language and accent have her blushing brightly. At least from his continued look of confusion he likely didn't speak it any better than she did.

What preceded was an awkward game of charades between the two that seemed to amuse the other men who slowly relaxed and occasionally chuckled at their antics.

Eventually she figured out the man's name was Marco. And that he was offering her a ride…. Somewhere. Now she knew better than to get into a car with strangers. But on the other hand she didn't have much of a choice if she wanted to avoid wandering and potentially getting lost.

At least she had gotten him to start calling her Kuroi.

Unfortunately as much as she knew it could be a bad idea to ride with him she really didn't have much of a choice. It was this or wandering aimlessly again and potentially getting attacked by more monsters. She knew Black Rock would protect her if she needed it but that didn't stop them from getting hurt. Healing fast doesn't stop the pain either.

She nods before approaching the vehicle and climbing on top of it. Letting her legs dangle over the side as she draws her hood up once more. It's enough for the man to chuckle as he says something to the others and they all pile in as well.

' _Well Black Rock, I guess this is the start. Where do we go from here?'_ She asks and smiles a bit as she gets silence in reply. It's then another thought occurs. Something she hadn't had the time to really question before but in retrospect does draw some concern. ' _Why is our blood purple?'_

Instead of the silence she was half expecting she does get an answer, and it's one that makes the girl chuckle. ' _Mixed.'_ Comes the short answer but it's enough to get Mato to realize what has happened.

Humans might bleed red, but Black Rock has always bled blue.

' _Closer indeed.'_ She replies before turning her gaze forwards as the vehicle makes its way towards the same mountainous area she had been walking towards before the monster attack. The pistols vanishing from her hands the same way the cannon had before them

 **AN: Someone help me, I can't stop myself anymore. I get so fixated on an idea that I have to write it even if I only needed to hold off on it for a few more months. So here, chapter one of a story I hadn't planned on working on until after at least Whiskey Rose was finished. Lord help me I'm a glutton for punishment.**

 **Also, A big thank you to Secretlysilentevil for beta reading this chapter and helping me determine how certain scenes came out (namely Mato realizing she's older now).**


	2. Let the games begin

Beta read by: SecretlySilentlyEvil

Recommended story: "RWBY Star Wars: Prophecy" by Dongyrn

Mato had been in the new world for a few weeks, and while she was still dismal with the written language she could, at the very least, hold short conversations. The town the men took her to was called 'Menagerie' and it was populated almost exclusively by 'Faunus.' The world was called 'Remnant,' and while there are humans on this world, apparently the tiny fangs she now possesses are enough for locals to assume she is one of the faunus. She was fairly certain she was something else altogether, but considering she wasn't sure how to begin to explain it to someone else, she was more than willing to just let the assumption stand.

The first few days after she arrived, she stayed with Marco and his wife. Even after a few others showed up to take her to her own little building, where the basics were provided for her. She knew this was some kind of special treatment, but—considering her communication skills are abysmal—she couldn't find out why until she learned enough to ask Marco.

Before that, though, she had already worked out that when she left her provided home, there were people following her.

Well, she says she worked it out, but really it was Black Rock, Her Otherself. Black Rock noticed while she wandered around the town market and spoke a single worded warning. Mato could tell her reflection was already preparing to take control at any moment again. The only time they ever seemed to leave her alone was when Marco came by for language lessons. A few others tried to teach her, but really it was hard to focus on what people are saying when Black Rock was tense around so many strangers. Thankfully, she seemed willing to give the rabbit eared man some form a leeway.

Again thankfully, they seemed to pick up on this. Marco started to stop by more often, frequently bringing along his daughter, an eight year old girl named Velvet, who shared his prominent ears and brown hair. She was shy at first, but friendly as she started to warm up to Mato, frequently giggling when Kuroi found herself struggling with a word and often it was the younger girl who would correct her before Marco even got the chance. The little girl enjoyed taking pictures of everyone and everything. Mato had a suspicion that Velvet was taking her picture any time she wasn't paying attention, but had yet to catch the girl in the act.

She wasn't sure what her stalkers would do if she were to try and leave the town. While tempted though she was to try and find out, she knew regardless that leaving at the moment would be a poor decision. After all, she had a poor grasp on the language, no idea at all how to survive on her own, couldn't read or write anything people would be able to read, she had no currency and no way to acquire any, and no idea where she is in relation to the rest of the world. For all she knew right now, this world might only have a single continent.

"What do you think Black Rock? Should we try to leave and see if they stop us?" Mato pondered aloud as she guided their body through town. They stopped at the top of the steps near the docks, she moved off to the side and sat staring out over the rest of the town. She sighed when Black Rock failed to respond, opting instead to look upwards and watch as the overcast clouds shifted above her.

"I hope it rains soon. It's pretty hot here. At least they gave us some new clothes. Only having one pair would have gotten pretty gross." Mato continued. She knew Black Rock is listening even if the reflection doesn't respond. Though she couldn't tell how she knew, it was like… having a friend looking over your shoulder to read a book with you.

' _Restricting,'_ came the soft voice in her mind in reply that brought a smile to her face.

"Not nearly as revealing though! It's kind of embarrassing when people stare, even if it is comfortable." Mato offered in reply as her eyes moved towards the biggest building in the town. She'd seen the family there a few times and they seemed nice. Well, as nice as one can seem from a distance. The guards around the place kept most people from getting too close. and the family left shortly after Mato arrived herself.

Mato looked down at her hands, and after a moment a bright blue light shined in it before the pistol she named 'Seven-Shots' appeared in one of them. It was the same Black Rock called up when Marco and his men had seen their shared blood the day she arrived. It didn't have the power her cannon does, but it was small, she could make it faster, and it wasn't anything to scoff at either.

' _Guard,'_ Black Rock helpfully informed her. Mato pulled her attention away from the pistol in her hands to glance in the direction of one of the armed men she occasionally spotted following her. He watched her warily and stood closer than he usually did, one hand on the gun at his waist. She watched him in return for a long moment, waiting for him to do something, before she returned her attention to the gun in her hand.

"Hey Black Rock, can you teach me to fight? I don't want to make you do everything for me anymore…" Mato asked aloud, not bothering to keep her voice down as she knew no one here spoke her language anyway.

Slowly, she felt Black Rock take control and she let her Otherself have it, watching as Black Rock looked around the town, before lifting the hand not holding Seven-Shots to point to the area behind the large manor she was looking at before, where there didn't seem to be any homes and a few scattered trees.

An understanding passed between them as Mato waited for control to be handed back, before letting go of the pistol—ignoring how it dissolved into the blue energy it was created from. She started down the steps and toward the area behind it.

A few hours later, though, and she was forced to admit that she hadn't put much thought into what she expected when she asked Black Rock to train her. Perhaps she should have known her taciturn reflection wouldn't have spent the time to tell her what to do. What ended up happening, they spent the next few hours switching control and made weapons, from the Black Blade to a pair of claws. Black Rock first attacked an invisible opponent, then gave control back to the human so she could try and repeat the motions.

Try because… she wasn't very good at it. She was quick enough, but the movements were clumsy and not nearly as smooth in transition. Not to mention how self conscious she felt with her session being watched through the narrowed eyes of the same town guard that followed her from the steps.

A man who only became more nervous as they moved onto target practice.

In the end, Mato walked back to her hut, figuring she would have to work on her skills more the next day. With a small smile and a wave to today's stalker, she entered the relative privacy of her living space and nearly bowled over the excited eight year old inside, whom held up a new camera and talked far too quickly for Mato to even begin to understand anything said to her.

Praise the heavens for context clues. With a smile, Mato lowered herself and held out her hand. When the camera was placed in it she turned it over a few times before grinning as she handed it back and nodding. An action that seemed to be correct, as Velvet grinned back, showing where one of her baby teeth had fallen out, before rushing past Mato and out of the hut again. That's when the stranger to Remnant noticed the father who began chuckling audibly.

"Sorry," he stated. It was one of the words she actually understood, and she waved it away with a grin. She glanced back at the entrance to her hut before looking at the food he brought with him. This was another common theme she had grown used to. Throughout the day, Marco or his wife would bring her food, but it was always Marco in the evenings and mornings, when he would try to teach her a little more of the native language.

* * *

It was perhaps an hour after Mato fell asleep that night, when ringed blue eyes reopened and the body sat up looking at its hands. It climbed out of the bed and changed into the more familiar outfit Black Rock had worn for years. Dressed in a way she was more comfortable, she pulled the hood over her head and walked outside before jumping onto the roof of the hut.

Her human was unconscious and unaware at the moment that Black Rock didn't sleep. Her entire existence was created as a reflection of Mato's very soul. Black Rock's entire purpose for being was to protect Mato in anyway she could. When they were seperated between Mato's world and the world the Otherselves inhabited, that meant safeguarding her human's emotions… but now?

Black Rock tilted her head back to stare up at the sky. One leg drew upwards in a pose she adopted frequently back in 'her' section of the mirror world. A place at the very edge of a giant cannon that was paradoxical in that the cannon was ancient when it first formed in that world.

Now her human wanted to learn to protect herself.

Black Rocks eyes locked onto the sight of the shattered moon overhead, and she gazed at it for a long time. Words were never needed before in the mirror world. The Otherselves knew their place and their task; they fought tooth and nail for their beloved humans—the girls whose emotions they guarded so fiercely.

In the end, she was the last left standing, and Black Rock simply wanted to continue doing the only thing that gave her life meaning. After all, the only one to ever distract her from her task was now long gone, and her human far from reach.

* * *

Halfway across the world, in a tower filled with shifting gears, a man with grey hair stood, his hands folded over the top of a cane as he stared out over the city of Vale. His eyes were unfocused behind his small framed sunglasses. He was a man whose life could be told in centuries of failure and regret against a foe who always seemed to have one last trick up her sleeve. Any time he seemed to best her, she would slip away more or less unscathed. The people would cheer for their heros who rescued them, while mourning those that didn't make it. Another temporary victory built upon a mountain of regret.

One thing he did not regret, however, was building the academies. They trained warriors to push back the Grimm and bring hope to the world everywhere they went. The schools served a double purpose in helping him protect the artifacts, certainly, but in the end that goal was secondary when weighed against protecting the people. After all, what was the point in protecting a world overrun with monsters?

It was along this vein that his mind ran currently as he pondered his current problem. Trouble was building again in Remnant and he knew the signs, knew what to look for and knew that by this point he was being watched carefully. His people would be probed for weakness, spies would be looking for the maidens and then the manipulations would start. Ozpin had a small window over the next few years to tighten the defenses and ensure he and his allies were ready.

Unfortunately, the defense of Beacon was not something he could leave to another. Vale was at the center of Remnant, and that made it far too tempting a target should he ever be too far away to protect it. This meant that he was forced to rely on others to act in his stead. Something that until recently, Qrow and Raven had been quite adept at. After Raven left, it was down to Qrow and while the man was very talented, he could not be everywhere at all times.

As much as he didn't want to have to do it, he would need to ask a favor of yet another member of team STRQ. With a sigh he turned around and gazed at the face of the black haired teenager his monitor displayed. Blue ringed eyes gazed back with an awkward smile on her youthful face.

He had no idea how she would change things in the future. She could be a player that tipped the scales, or an innocent with an odd semblance about to be dragged into something far larger than she should be. But if the report was accurate, the later was rather unlikely. With one last look, his hand reached out and…

* * *

… the image closed. Salem closed her eyes to contemplate the information Watts had managed to intercept. She had no doubt that even now Ozpin was reacting to the information and incorporating this unexpected person into whatever plan he had to defend against her latest schemes.

Not that it would do him any good, already her plans were coming together. A few more pieces in place, and she would be able to move forward to the next step. The world was doing a lot of the work for her, with the increased tension between humans and faunus that rose dramatically as the faunus wage a this-far passive campaign that could turn into violent insurrection any day. All it would take was for the foolish humans to either continue to ignore the issues being brought forward by the white fang, or for one stupid bigot to do something truly idiotic to light a fuse. So, Salem sat within her citadel, weaving her web carefully so that when it did, she would be able to start benefiting from it. Even if only indirectly at first.

With that thought, her mind turned back towards the girl who seemed to appear out of nowhere with an eye of blue fire. If Salem weren't sure that none of the maidens were in Menagerie, then she would be tempted to believe something had happened to one of them. As she did have information pointing to hints of their whereabouts, that meant this girl was something else entirely. She could be a good tool to speed along Salem's plans if approached soon and approached correctly.

In the end, sending anyone after the girl was a risk. To much was unknown about her beyond the abnormalities she displayed thus far. So the question was if she was willing to let Ozpin have the girl, waste his own resources to recover her and risk him getting his hands on a powerful piece? Or, to divert some of her own people towards taking the girl and possibly get a useful weapon in her little shadow war. She pondered her options for only a short time longer before turning and walking into a room containing one of her Seers. With her hands clasped behind her back she spoke with an air of absolute authority.

"Hazel, I have a job for you. A recruitment run for a girl who seems to have come out of nowhere on Menagerie. You'll have to be quick, I suspect Ozpin is already on the move. Bring Tyrian along just in case." Orders given, Salem left the room. She had a protege to train, after all.

* * *

The unearthly wail of her scroll was the first thing that she noticed when the damned thing pulled her from a very comfortable sleep. The second thing she noticed was the arm tightening around her waist as Tai pulled her closer grumbling with as much joy in his voice as she currently felt.

Meaning none at all.

"Ignore it, they can wait until the sun is up." He growls and she can feel him behind her tugging his pillow over his head to try and block out the sound. Knowing him, Summer could believe he would actually be able to fall asleep in that position. Then she realized exactly what tone was playing on her scroll and let out a little whine because as much as she would like to, she couldn't just ignore this call. Something important was happening.

"I can't just Ignore it Tai, it's Ozpin. Let me see what he wants first." Reluctantly, the hold on her waist lessened and Summer was able to roll closer to her night stand and grab the scroll that rung loudly and vibrated against the wood. She didn't even look at the infernal machine as she pulled it free from it's charger and opened it, dragging the speaker to her ear.

"Ozpin, I don't know what time it is, but I do know it is in no way a reasonable hour. What do you want?" she asked her hand reaching back to swat away one of Tai's as her husband decides to amuse himself while she's on her scroll.

"Ah, Mrs. Rose. I'm glad I was able to get hold of you. I'll get right to the point, I need your help," came the cultured tone without a hint of the weariness Summer herself currently felt which only served to make her grimace.

Did the man never sleep?

"With? And why aren't you asking Qrow?" She responded, swatting another adventurous hand before rolling back over and narrowing her eyes at Tai, her finger lifted to point in his face as a warning to behave himself. As much as she might be unhappy with the circumstances, she knew Ozpin wouldn't be calling at this time of the night if it weren't important.

"Qrow has his hands full at the moment, and you're the closest person I have on hand to deal with this. I can't say too much like this, but I'm sending a Bullhead to pick you up. There's a girl of some interest in Menagerie that I need you to meet with, talk to, and offer to escort back here to Beacon. All the information on her is waiting in the airship." Ozpin explains to Summers increased surprise.

"How important is this girl Ozpin? This kind of last second planning isn't like you at all." Summer replies, already pulling herself upright to sit on the edge of the bed.

"To be perfectly honest, I do not know. She might be utterly irrelevant, or she might change everything. If it's the former than the worst that happens is I pay you well for wasting your time. If it's the latter… then time is of the essence Mrs. Rose. I would ask Glynda, but she is conferring with James in Atlas," he said and she could feel the urgency in him. Ozpin was not the type to push someone into doing something. Usually, he was the one who would tell you what he needed you to do and take a moment to explain why you should. Even if the answer was simply that he told you too.

"Alright, okay. Give me a few hours and I'll be there," she caved and smiled apologetically at her husband.

"Thank you Summer, and I'm sorry for pulling you away from your family." He replied before the call ended and Summer closed her scroll with a long sigh, before turning to give Tai a weak smile.

"Never a dull moment for us is there?"

"If there was, we would get bored. What's going on?" Tai asked as he finally sat up himself. Summer got out of bed and started to dress in her hunting gear.

"Oh nothing big, but apparently very important. There's a girl in Menagerie Ozpin wants me to bring to Beacon. 'Could be nothing... could be something… why take the risk' kind of deal. It's got him a bit nervous, though, so I'm just telling the girls that I got a mission to clear out some Grimm. No need to get them worried," she added, pulling on her boots up before she knelt on the mattress to give her husband a kiss.

"I love you Tai, go back to sleep. I'm just going to check on the girls before I leave."

She didn't even get past the door before he started to snore. She could barely keep her amusement contained, as she shut the door behind her. A few steps later, she opened the door to look in at her daughters. Both sleeping peacefully as she quietly entered and looked over them. Yang would be needing her own room soon, a space for herself as she grows older. Not that Ruby would leave her older sister alone. Those two were practically inseparable.

Summer approached Ruby first, and gently fixed the blankets that had fallen in the night, before she pressed a kiss to her five year old's forehead and moved to Yang to do that same. Apparently she needed to work on her stealth because a light peck and some moving around was all that was needed to wake up her five year old.

"Mommy?" The question in her words was obvious and whispered as the little girl noticed Yang still asleep. Still, she had thrown off her covers and looked to be getting ready to climb out of the bed entirely.

"Yes sweetheart, it's me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up Ruby. Mommy's just going to go on a mission. I wanted to see my precious babies before I left. Now make sure you be good for your dad while I'm gone, okay?" Summer offers the bleary eyed girl struggling to remain awake even as Summer guided her back under the covers.

"But mommy, we were supposed to go into town tomorrow." Ruby whined and Summer felt a small pain in her chest in response. Ruby had been looking forward to that trip, they all had really. It was supposed to include a tour of Signal, where Tai was currently teaching and Summer had planned to stop by an ice cream parlor. The whole day was supposed to be something special for her and her girls.

Instead she would be spending her day flying off to a desert island in order to play bodyguard.

"I know sweetheart, but someone needs your mommy to fight the monsters and keep them safe. Out there is a little girl, just like you, who needs someone like me to keep them safe. Lucky, you two have two monster slaying parents. Some don't have any. But don't worry, I'll make it up to you when I get back." She offered with a warm smile as the five year old started to lose the battle to stay awake.

"Can we bake cookies?" the little girl asked with the subtlety of a brick through a window, which drew a soft laugh from Summer. She leaned down to kiss Ruby's head once more.

"Sure thing, Ruby. when I come back, me and you will bake some cookies together. Just be patient and I'll be back before you know it," Summer promised, gently brushing Ruby's hair from her forehead before she stood up and gently closed the door.

It isn't until she's outside that she spared a glance back at the house, and her family sleeping within, that she lifted up her hood and afterward headed toward the town, and the start of her next mission.

"The life of a Huntress never ends, until it does," she commented to herself with a sigh as she gazes down the long road to Patch, weapon strapped to her side and her eyes wary of the sides of the road for any Grimm that might be wandering too close.

 **AN: Okay, so I know I haven't updated this in a long time. I don't abandon my stories but I looked away from this to focus on finishing Whiskey Rose and getting Jewels in the Rough to a good pausing point. I succeeded and for those of you readers who follow my other stories you're aware that I've also recently updated Heart of Canis and HDC recently. I can't help but thank all of you for sticking out the wait. I know how frustrating and disheartening it can be.**

 **I appreciate everyone who takes the time to even read my work let alone favorite or follow it. But people who leave a review, even just to tell me they liked the story, always have a special place with me so I would like to take the time to thank _Mx2432, SecretlySilentlyEvil, Shaded122, akiranakamuranura, Henry the 6426, MoSBanapple, UnkownSoul, Cy Man, Blackmill321, Guest #1, Mazamba, Guest #2, The Prime Cronos, and Crescent Sunrise_** **Your support is always appreciated.**


	3. Off to see the Wizard

Beta read by: SecretlySilentlyEvil

Recommended story: "The Broken Huntress" by Crescent Sunrise  


A soft yawn covered by the back of a pale hand was released shortly before Mato opened her bleary eyes. It was afternoon and she was in the area she used to train with Black Rock. She must have fallen asleep in the shade of one of the trees when she sat down to take a break. She felt pretty hungry but when she tried to move the noticed a strange weight in her lap. Looking down she spotted little Velvet laying down next to her with the young rabbit girl's head in her lap.

Mato's shifting was enough to disturb the faunus' sleep but not enough to fully rouse her as she scrunched up her face and grumbled quietly as she pressed herself a little more firmly into Mato's legs and settled right back down. Mato couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as one of her hands moved to gently run through Velvet's hair between the pair of rabbit ears that twitched and shifted at the slightest contact. Gently Mato began to shift and adjust so she could scoop the small girl up into her arms. It took some awkward movement on her part to make it happen and part of her was certain that Velvet had woken up while she was being moved but thus far she hadn't protested or made any move indicating she wanted to walk herself.

So it was a very amused Marco that greeted Mato when she returned to her borrowed home. Mato's suspicion that Velvet wasn't quite as asleep as she pretended was made clear when she tried to hand the girl over to Marco only for her to cling stubbornly to the raven haired girl instead. Leaving Mato to look a little sheepish as she shrugged at Marco.

"It's okay, food at our place." He said, or at least that's what she thought he said—it was that or he wanted new shoes. She was still learning but she was fairly sure she got it right this time as she nodded and followed him back to his home. She was surprised when she entered to see a new person inside talking to Marco's wife Satin.

She had short black hair cut above her shoulders and wore a white cloak with what looked like a sword strapped to her waist with a Rose etched into the hilt. Her most striking feature though was her bright silver eyes. Mato had seen hair and eye colors of all types since arriving on Remnant but this was the first time she had seen silver.

When Marco announced his presence it drew the attention of the two women to them and had Mato not grown so used to the strange and curious looks she had been receiving over the past few weeks the young woman would have been a bit uncomfortable with the amount of interest the newcomer was showing.

Marco cleared his throat as Mato gently set Velvet down in a chair. She had to poke the rabbit girl a few times until she let go but in the end Mato was able to stand up straight and unencumbered while Marco introduced her.

"Miss Rose, this is Kuroi Mato. She is the girl my team found wandering the shoreline" He said and Mato appreciated that he slowed down his speech so she could keep up with what was being said. She didn't get all of it, but what she did understand made the rest clear in context. It was then he turned to introduce the woman. "Kuroi, this is Summer Rose, she is a huntress from Beacon."

That Mato did understand. It wasn't only the language that Marco taught her afterall. Once he realized she had absolutely no idea where she was or anything about the world around her he started to tell her some of the important things about Remnant. It was in broad strokes and very simplified so she would be able to understand but she at least had a grip on the bare bones by this point.

While that didn't explain why the woman was there in the first place Mato was sure that she would find out soon if it pertained to herself in any way.

The displaced girl thanked her hostess with a bow and a smile before holding her chopsticks together in her hands and saying her thanks in her native tongue. The act never failed to get her peculiar looks but she'd gotten used to those as well. Afterall, a few odd looks were no reason for her to be rude to the family taking care of her in this strange new world.

Rice and seasoned fish flavored with lemon was set in front of them and the group ate quietly with the exception of Velvet chattering excitedly at Mato throughout the meal. The young woman looked a little overwhelmed as she struggled to keep up with Velvets speech. In truth Mato believed that she learned more talking with Velvet than she did with Marco simply due to how much effort it took to understand what was being said to her.

The sun had set by the time the group had finished their meal and Velvet's mother was hurrying the girl to bed while Marco drew Mato's attention back to the table Summer had yet to leave. After a moment Marco unrolled a map on the table he used to teach Mato about the kingdoms. The locations of each were circled along with that of Menagerie.

"Mato, Summer is here to take you to Beacon." He explained and Mato blinked wondering if she had heard that correctly.

"You, want me to leave?"

Marco winced when she said it like that and sighed. "No, not like that, we are happy to have you here, and you will always be welcome. But I think it might be better for you there." He replied and it took Mato a long moment to mentally translate the words in her head.

Somehow she doubted he was telling her that she will always be parsnips.

"You think I should go with her?" Mato asked slowly pointing at Summer and down at the map where Beacon was. If Remnant was nearly the size of Earth than it would be a great distance away. She would be right back at square one in a place where she didn't know anyone and with no idea what she should do.

The only thing she did have going so far was that she could speak the language now… barely.

When Marco nodded in return she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "When?"

It was Summer who answered this time. "We'll be leaving tomorrow morning. A bullhead will be taking us to a town in Anima where we'll refuel before making the rest of the trip to Vale."

And of that Mato got the first sentence before the rest became a garbled mess to her. Words she didn't know yet mixed with ones she did but there wasn't enough context for her to guess and it only frustrated her to try, so instead she focused on what she did understand.

Mato couldn't help but feel hurt and even a bit betrayed as she looked between Marco and the human woman. She had never felt so unwanted as she did at that moment. Oh she knew she was a burden on them that they never asked for but it never seemed to bother them and she tried to do everything she could think of to make it easier on her hosts.

It was just as she was beginning to feel overwhelmed that Black Rock took the pain away just as swiftly as it came, leaving Mato with nothing more than understanding. She knew he likely only wanted what he thought was best for her. While Menagerie was nice, and with time she would no doubt acclimate to it, it would be faster if she could go somewhere with an actual school and trained instructors. It still bothered her but it didn't have the emotional element attached to it anymore, which on the whole made what she did next much easier.

With a nod Mato stood and bowed to Marco, forced to speak slowly to ensure she was not only saying the right words but that they would be understood through her accent. "I see, thank you for taking care of me. I will see you all tomorrow."

She noticed them flinch and ignored how he tried to call her back as she left the building. It's strange how easy it is for her to notice now when Black Rock is 'stealing' her negative emotions based simply on how something she knew bothered her simply failed to register an emotional response. Part of Mato wondered if she would ever even cry again.

' _I will never abandon you'_

The words came suddenly, ringing through her mind from her constant stoic companion and immediately she was shown that indeed she could still cry. Tears of joy were well within her capabilities still. Black Rock might not speak words filled with tenderness or affection. One could even be forgiven for believing her Otherself to be heartless and cold.

Those people could not be more wrong. Black Rock loved her more fiercely than she could even understand and while it was intimidation to know at times. At moments like this it was very welcome and she knew that no matter what Black Rock would always be there for her.

' _Thank you Black Rock.'_ Mato replied. She knew that her thanks weren't necessary. Black Rock didn't have a need to have her actions or words appreciated. But that only made Mato want to show her appreciation more. Just because Black Rock didn't need it, didn't mean that she didn't deserve it. And to Kuroi Mato, that is what mattered.

* * *

The next morning was strained. Mato had changed back into the outfit she arrived in before folding up the rest and leaving it on a bed in her hut. She took changes in her unmentionables of course and they were packed into a light knapsack slung over her shoulder along with a small amount of the card based currency Lien she earned here and there helping people setting up their stalls in the morning.

At first Marco had objected and tried to tell her that the clothes were hers and she should have them but she just smiled back and bowed her thanks telling him as well as she could that she couldn't accept anything else from his family. She also failed to mention the money she left amongst the clothing to pay the family back for the underwear she did take.

Eventually when he realized that she wasn't going to take them he looked pained and sad before shaking his head.

It was parting with Velvet that was difficult. Mato had to beg Black Rock not to take away the emotions tied to parting with the little rabbit girl and was surprised when her Otherself relented. She felt the pain of parting from the little crying girl who clung to her leg and begged her not to go. And when Velvet did finally relent she produced a picture and stuffed it into Mato's hands before running and hugging her mother.

When Mato looked at it she knew exactly when it had been taken. It was shortly after Marco began to teach her. Velvet had brought her camera and interrupted Mato's studies by jumping into her lap and grinning at the camera with her ears framing the older girls surprised face.

Mato saw the tears hit the photograph before she realized they were flowing and she gave a weak smile at the little faunus girl before gently placing the picture in her sack. Mato hesitated before giving the small girl a wave and a weak smile before turning around and following Summer onto the vehicle seating herself opposite the dark haired woman.

They remained silent for quite awhile after that until it began to feel oppressive though Mato didn't know how to break the silence considering her own weak vocabulary. At least with Black Rock around Mato knew she wouldn't have to worry about falling into a depression as even her emotional parting with Velvet was gradually removed from her.

Eventually it seemed that the older woman couldn't take it anymore and she moved to sit next to Mato rather than across from her drawing the blue eyed girls attention away from the window and onto a picture she was being shown of the woman herself next to a strong looking man and a pair of young girls.

"This is my family." Summer stated simply before using her other hand to point out each person. "My husband Taiyang, and our daughters Yang and Ruby."

Mato stared at the image for a long moment before looking at Summer curiously. She understood the words but wasn't sure why the woman was showing her a picture of her family. In the end it only reminded Mato of the fact she was alone in the world and of the family she just left behind.

"Okay?" She replied questioningly her brows furrowed as she tried to get Summer to elaborate. She tried not to let herself get upset because that would just lead to another wave of apathy but she couldn't help the small amount of irritation that got through at being reminded of what she just left behind so soon after.

Her response got a sheepish chuckle out of Summer before the older woman turned her own attention back to the photo with a fond look, a smile tugging at her lips. "Maybe I can introduce them to you some time. I promised to bake cookies with Ruby when I get back, do you like cookies?"

Mato had no idea what the last word said to her was. She recognized the rest but unfortunately the context clues she received only told her that Summer was talking about some kind of baked good and in the end Mato could only look back helplessly.

"Didn't understand all of that huh?" Summer asked in reply putting the photo away. "That's alright, you'll have plenty of time to learn everything you'll need to know when we get to Vale."

"Alright, um… How long until Vale?" Mato asked quietly. She could deal with flying and while she was normally happy to be around people after all the time she spent alone in the 'Other World' At the time she would have admitted to not minding the idea of a little solitude for herself, her thoughts, and Black Rock.

"Well we should reach our first stop by midday at the latest. Well make a few stops on our way to Vale for fuel but overall around a week." Summer replies and while once again Mato didn't understand all of it she did get the last part and looked around the bullhead for a long moment before sighing. It looked like she would be getting very familiar with the inside of her transport.

"Are you cold?"

The question snaps Matos attention back to the dark haired woman as she blinks in momentary confusion until the words actually register. "I am okay, why?"

It was then that Summer waved towards Mato's body and the girl looked down at her outfit for a moment before blushing at just how much of her skin it really did show. Then she felt the cool air on her skin from a vent in the roof of the vehicle. It was a bit on the colder side at the moment but a welcome break from the heat she had gotten used to during her time in Menagerie. The invention of air conditioning was truly a sign of any proper civilization.

"Only clothes I have." Mato responded with a shrug as she tried to ignore her own embarrassment.

"Well, you wouldn't want to visit Atlas then…" Summer commented before frowning. "What about the clothes you wore last night?"

"Borrowed." Mato replied simply. She couldn't wait to get more fluent in the language as having to pause and mentally translate everything from Remnant's language into Japanese mentally and then do it again in reverse for her replies left quite a pause in the conversation and Mato couldn't help but think it might make her appear stupid.

"I'm sure they would have let you keep some of it at least." The white cloaked woman insisted frowning at the realization that there was a chance Mato would be stuck in the same clothing all the way to Beacon if they couldn't find anyone who had something in her size along the way.

At that Mato shook her head. "Won't be a burden." she replied "Big enough debt already."

"Still you should at least have taken something that would cover more than… that." Summer finished lamely only to sigh as Mato eventually shrugged in response tugging gently at a corner of the jacket.

"Comfortable." Mato replied and found a small wry amusement in how similar to her other self the response was. She had been doing that throughout the conversation looking back and she found herself chuckling lightly only to shake her head with a small smile at Summer's curious look.

Eventually silence came again over them only this time is was not nearly as oppressive as before.

* * *

It was late at night and moonlight was pouring into the room Mato and Summer shared at an inn. Minutes after Mato's blue eyes closed they opened again to show a pair of rings formed in each Iris.

Black Rock sat up in the bed and ran her hands over the covers. Her jacket, gloves and boots were placed on and around a chair in the corner. The fabric covering her currently was soft and felt good against her skin so for a moment she enjoyed the sensation until her attention was drawn inevitably towards the window and the moon beyond it.

With silent steps Black Rock made her way to the clothing items, dawning them quickly before heading for the window itself. Slowly she leveraged it open before sparing a look at the sleeping body of Summer Rose and pulling her hood up over her head.

After slipping out Black Rock hadn't bothered to close the window as she scaled the side of the wooden building on her way to the roof. Her footsteps careful as she headed for the peak of the buildings roof in order to engage in her usual habit of star gazing as she waited for the first signs of Mato's mind rousing from unconsciousness.

The Otherself tilted her head when she heard a pair of feet stepping across the roof from the direction of the window she exited previously. "Ms. Mato? Why are you up here? You really should-"

The woman's voice cut out when Black Rock turned her head to look at Summer who apparently hadn't been as asleep as the Otherself thought.

"Ms. Mato? You're eyes…" Summer trailed off as the person she was meant to guard turned around and stared impassively at the edge of the small town where red eyes were gathering in the forest. Slowly a group of the same dark creatures that attacked Mato and Black Rock on their first day began to emerge and approach the settlement.

"That's a lot of Grimm…" She commented with a frown as the townwatch spotted them and she heard the first rounds of dust weapons firing into the crowd of approaching creatures and a bell rung to alert others to the attack. "I'm going to help, you stay inside."

Black Rock looked on impassively before a blue energy appeared in her hand, and it grew into the shape of her cannon along side the tell tale sound of grinding metal. The Otherself could hear the woman talking but she was no longer paying any attention as the cannon was lifted and fired blasting back a boarbatusk that had been rolling towards the towns wall. The heavily armored grimm might have survived the hit but it's momentum was broken while she turned to another target.

The white cloaked woman next to her hesitated for only a moment before jumping down from the roof and running as fast as she could towards the sounds of battle to the east as the shouts of people defending the small town mixed with the roars of the grimm and the sound of standardized weapons.

As Black Rock focused her attention on almost lazily picking off targets from her rooftop she heard a loud screeching sound from behind. When she turned her eyes narrowed on a flock of small black birds flying towards her with the same bright red eyes as the rest of their kin. A few shots from her cannon punched holes in the formation of wings, beaks and talons but they simply grouped back up and continued forward until they flew around Black Rocks body, tearing gashes and tears in her flesh that gushed with purple blood as they passed with her only managing to lift an arm to block her face.

' _If pain is what I must endure to keep my precious one safe, than I will endure all of it.'_

When the flock of monsters passed her arm lowered and eyes reopened her left flaring with blue fire as the cannon let out a clank of metal before it shifted and ground it's form shifting and twisting into a triple barreled gatling gun. The barrel began to whir as it picked up speed until bullets began to pour out in a wave, spent shells spilled from the gun as it fired pouring down the roof tiles to cover the ground beneath in rapidly growing mounds as it cut down the flying creatures until the last of them fell, their corpses rapidly disintegrating.

Picking up the large weapon Black Rock started to move to the north wall where the Grimm seemed to be gathering the most before setting the gun down on it's spike between a pair of startled defenders. She paid them no mind as the barrel began to spin once more and bullets poured forth from her creation ripping into any exposed flesh it was aimed at.

The bullets, similar to the cannon itself, were not strong enough to pierce through the hardened bone plate and didn't have the force to even push them back like her cannon did but the sheer number of rounds hammering into Grimm like rain did their grisly work on the monsters. Tearing the monsters apart even as they tried to push against the onslaught.

The men and women began to cheer as the Grimm were brought low around her and it seemed like the rest of the defenders were experiencing similar jubilation as the sounds of gunfire and combat wore down and silence fell over the town.

As people began to move cautiously firing extra rounds into corpses that weren't disintegrating fast enough for their liking and hauling their wounded deeper into the town, Black Rock released her gun and ignored it fading into blue light before it vanished entirely amidst the group of startled townspeople she had fought beside.

Black Rock was about to simply make her way back to the inn when she found herself surrounded by grateful townsfolk grabbing her hand and shaking it while talking too quickly for her to understand what was being said. They weren't threatening by any means, but they crowded around and the Otherself found herself stuck in place impassively watching as they continued.

That is until Summer arrived and pushed her way through the crowd. "Alright everyone! Give her some space. It's been a long day for us and we have more than a few left ahead. We're happy to have helped but I think it's time we get some rest." The woman shouted loud enough to be heard over the grouping people before taking one of Black Rock's hands and guiding the generally unresponsive teen back towards the inn.

Once separated from the crowd Summer let out a soft chuckle looking over her shoulder at the girl she was leading. "That's some semblance you have there. I've seen the Schnee summoning semblance but I don't think I've ever seen anyone make weapons like that. Guess I don't have to worry about you being defenseless." She chatted on and when they arrived at the building she released Black Rock's hand. She barely turned around before the Otherself jumped and grabbed onto the edge of the roof and hauled herself up.

"Maybe she's just the quiet type…"

* * *

When Summer awoke it was after the sunrise and she groaned turning over in her bed to glance at the other one in her room when she spotted the girl she was meant to be escorting getting into her bed, her clothing having been removed and placed back on and around the chair last night.

Black Rock paused and locked eyes with her observer/minder/escort before seeming to ignore her presence entirely and continue climbing into bed. Her eyes falling closed and for a moment she seemed to pass right out. Summer paused then watching before climbing out of her bed and taking a step closer only to watch the girl groan and bring her hands up to her eyes rubbing at them wearily and yawning before opening them again.

The first thing Summer noticed at that moment was how the rings had vanished from Mato's Iris'.

 **AN: So this chapter and the next were originally going to be a single chapter but I thought it best to break it into two once I got this far and looked at my word count. Funny enough I didn't originally intend for this story to be as action packed as it's becomming but I can hardly complain so long as I continue to have the impetous to write.**

 **I appreciate everyone who takes the time to even read my work let alone favorite or follow it. But people who leave a review, even just to tell me they liked the story, always have a special place with me so I would like to take the time to thank _Mx2432, akiranakamuranura, UnkownSoul, Blackmill321, Guest #1, Guest #2, Crescent Sunrise, CheatEXE, SatoshiKyu, Infinite Omega, Guest (Ali), ptl, William neary, PTKadota, and murkywater_** **Your support is always appreciated.**


	4. Yellow Brick Road

Beta read by: SecretlySilentlyEvil

Recommended story: "The Girl At The Library" by momoxtoshiro

 **Evening, six days after the morning in Menagerie**

The tips of two weapons dragged through dirt, drenched in the blood of their owner even as they carved a groove in the earth that marked Black Rock's progress through the forest. Her limbs twitched as one heavily armored boot landed laboriously upon the earth, followed by another. The armor was apparent in other places as well; while the boots stopped mid thigh, exposing a stretch of her skin until her shorts began. Her midriff was left completely bare and the armor covering her chest started just under her breasts and covered all the way to her chin and down her arms to end in clawed gauntlets. Her left shoulder held a thick pauldron decorated with a white cross that matched another piece placed on the left side of her head without obscuring her face at all.

The armor was nearly uniform black in color with the exception of the aforementioned cross design, the pair of white belts that crossed over her shorts, a single white star on her right breast, three smaller ones along with a small three-by-three checkerboard square decorated her left breast plate and a black ribbon that could only serve an aesthetic purpose for all the use it had attached the front of the outfit to the back under her left arm with a white stripe running down the middle.

Most worryingly for Black Rock was that Mato hadn't done or said anything once they had left the clearing behind where they had broken. And they were broken, Black Rock could feel the fracture running through their soul as clearly as if it were a broken glass figurine in her hands. She knew it could be mended, they had done so before after all. But it took time and there was a long road ahead.

Gathered from what conversation Mato had made with the woman named Summer before this all began, they were on the continent of Sanus, and northeast of the kingdom/city of Vale. That meant all Black Rock had to do was head west to the coast and south until she reached the city. With her destination in mind the Otherself continued her walk in relative silence as her armor made an audible clank with each heavy step and the sound of blades dragging along the ground at her sides.

* * *

 **Earlier that morning**

Getting along with Summer became easier the more time Mato spent in her company. The young mother had a bubbly and open personality that resonated with the displaced girl and once the huntress realized that answering personal questions made Mato uncomfortable the conversations were moved towards helping the teen learn more of the local language, stories about Summer's own family, and information about Vale and Beacon academy.

Mato did feel a little bad about her own reticence to share about herself but how was she supposed to explain Black Rock when she could barely speak the language let alone without making it sound like she didn't have some sort of psychological disorder? For all that her and Black Rock were linked mentally they both were and were not the same person. And didn't that just confuse everything even further? Mato had enough trouble making sense of it in her own mind without trying to do the same to someone else.

And that was before she even got around to mentioning the fact that she wasn't from Remnant at all. That was a headache she was not looking forward to.

And her family… Better not to go there, she knew she likely wouldn't see them again and dwelling on it would only increase Black Rock's self-imposed burden.

This morning they were back in the aircraft and Mato was once more staring out the window at they passed over wooded terrain below dotted with large hills and she could see a few mountains in the distance. It was a nice change of pace when compared to staring at the ocean. She hadn't minded the beautiful view initially but while looking at a pretty painting on your wall is nice when you see it constantly it loses its spark.

' _I guess variety really is the spice of life huh Black Rock?'_

She let out a little snicker when no response comes from her Otherself. Fully aware of Black Rock's tendency to sit in one place for vast stretches of time without moving, indicated by the years they spent motionless back in Black Rock's forest.

The teen girl's musing were interrupted when the now familiar crackle of the intercom came to life and she heard him speak in a voice that sounded slightly panicked. Before she could try and parse out what the man said doors on both sides of the bullhead opened up and Summer was on her feet slotting differently colored crystals into holes bored into the blade of her sword while stepping confidently up to one of the openings and looking outside and behind the airship.

Curiously Mato glanced out on the other side only to brace herself on a handle when the small craft swerved to avoid a white spike that flew uncomfortably close.

When the hybrid girl looked at Summer she could see the woman leaning half out of the aircraft and swinging her blade to send gouts of fire, shards of ice and pressurized wind towards whatever was behind them.

When Mato looked out again she could see a group of what looked like large wasps flying after them The stingers fired from their tails connected to their bodies by a long black membrane that was apparently able to contract in order to drag the sting back in place rapidly so it could be fired again. She could see three on her side and considering Summer's attacks were not getting anywhere near those she could see she believed there had to be more she couldn't.

With Summer already focusing on her side and the three on Mato's going more or less unmolested it was no surprise when the young girl decided she needed to act and with that decision came the familiar sound of grinding metal and blue light forming around her right arm where the Rock Cannon took shape.

The first lancer fell with her first shot but that was where the easy time of it ended. As soon as the ball of blue energy brought the first lancer down the other two paused, chittered for a moment and then resumed the chase only now they began to shift erratically through the air dodging Mato's shots with an ease that frustrated the young girl.

The Bullhead swerved barely avoiding a stinger from the other side. The motion causing Mato to lose her balance and she was forced to grab the side of the vehicle to keep from falling out entirely. A stinger that might have impaled her had she not managed to brace herself instead missed her waist by inches before retracting.

Mato listened to the pilot's slightly panicked and rushed speech coming over the intercom as they continued to do everything they could to avoid letting the lancers trailing them land a solid hit. Something aided by the ships rounded design, even then however scores were opening up along it's metal frame as the stingers connected and bounced off.

It was only after Mato managed to take down a second of the wasp like Grimm that she lost sight of the third. When she glanced behind her to Summer the older woman was looking around warily only for both of them to blink when a shadow fell over the Bullhead. The Pilot only had a moment to shout in fear before the entire ship rocked violently in the air.

Above them Mato could see where a massive Grimm that looked similar to the giants wasps she was just fighting only twice the size had landed on top of their ship and was even now lifting its abdomen tipped with a wicked looking bone stinger.

Before either Summer or Mato could respond to the new threat the stinger came down shattering the glass of the cockpit and the pilots voice came over the intercom as a wet gurgle as the Bullhead lost control and began to spin through the air, tipping as it began to fall rapidly.

Mato felt an arm wrap around her waist and suddenly she was outside of the falling Bullhead, floating in the air until the inertia of the movement bleed off and gravity took hold pulling Mato towards the ground her body still held by Summer. With a thought her cannon broke into blue light and lightened Summers load as they dropped into a forest the older womans legs bracing and flexing with every branch they hit absorbing some of their downward momentum with every tree limb broken.

They hit the ground at a roll with Summer getting to her feet first her weapon in hand as it's grip extended down to form a pole the sword having become a naginata in Summers hands. The Huntress reached for the hilt and hit a button there a white glow spreading along the metal of the blade.

Slowly Mato pushed herself up and her pistol formed in her hand as her gaze moved up to look around the woods. With the Bullhead down the lancers had to enter the woods to go after the survivors of the crash and they did the chittering and buzzing sounds they made giving away their approach as they flew through the trees and crawled down the trunks around the two.

However unlike when the fight was in the air, now Mato and Summer had the advantage as the trees cut into the maneuverability the lancers had available. Mato watched as they were surrounded and lifted her pistol, the weapon let out a loud crack as the round left it's chamber slamming into the nearest grimm's armor and ricocheting into the eye of another killing the second.

For a moment Mato wondered if Summer had seen that before blinking as she felt a gust of wind pick up behind her followed by the sound of a tree falling over. The chittering grew louder all around them as the grimm pushed in quickly forcing Mato's attention forward once more. She managed to kill one more with her pistol before there were to many for her to continue with it any longer.

She was forced dive out of the way when a stinger was shot at her by a flying lancer. And when she got back to her knees her pistol began to shift its form. The familiar sound of grinding metal announced the transformation as the pistol split and opened, unfurling again and again impossibly as more mass is added to its shape until Mato is left holding her gatling gun in both hands. The weapon spins up and is used to suppress the grimm by rapidly slamming round after round into any bit of unarmored flesh they can.

Mato is unable to keep the stream going for long however when she's forced cut the flow to avoid hitting Summer who finished her side first and turned around to deal with those harassing her teenage charge.

The teenager had to admit watching Summer Rose fight was something else entirely. Mato had only really been exposed to fights between Black Rock and others like her or Grimm until this point. And while Dead Master had a kind of grace to her movements she wasn't the most skilled with her scythe, relying more on her minions to combat her enemies. And Strength had been a close range brawler, clever with her use of the environment but preferring to use her raw power to blow through her enemies defences when it came to actually landing hits.

Summer was all grace and skill, her movements fluid as she shifted or parried to avoid hits before lashing out at any open weakness she could find or attacking with elemental force in short controlled bursts.

Perhaps Black Gold Saw might have come close but the fight between Black Rock and her hadn't lasted long at all before Black Rock overwhelmed her with her berserking attack style and unpredictable attack angles.

The memory of that last bit made Mato shudder for a moment in unease until the feeling was whisked away from her once more.

It didn't take long for the lancers to be cleared out and Summer let out a small sigh and straightened up before turning to Mato with a small kind smile. "Alright, we are going to have to walk from here. But first let's find the Bullhead and grab our supplies." She stated pantomiming her words while she spoke to help Mato understand. And while it did accomplish that it also made the young teen giggle a little at the sight.

When she laughed Mato saw Summers smile widen, clearly pleased with herself for the accomplishment and the teen couldn't help but grin in response.

Slowly they made their way through the woods and found the Bullhead crashed near a small clearing. Mato wondered briefly if the pilot was aiming for it but fell short. That thought was quickly ignored however when she recalled how it had fallen while spinning out of control like that, there was no way it's crashing there was intentional.

Summer hurried inside the wreck after waving Mato off and first gathered the teenagers bag, tossing it out of the Bullhead before going for her own gear and what looked like a box filled with small wrapped squares and a few canteens. Once those were set down outside of the downed vehicle she moved to the cockpit. After a few tugs the door refused to open and Summer was forced to move around to where the giant lancer had stabbed through and forced the hole there wider until she could climb in and pull the body out.

She went back into the cockpit once more for a minute before returning outside and lifting the body of their pilot in her arms, she moved from there into the clearing before setting it down gently. Her earlier smile having turned into a solemn frown when she pulled her sword from her waist. Now the blade glowed green and with a small slash the ground at her feet opened. She set the corpse inside of her newly created grave before sealing it with another swipe.

Mato could only watch as Summer knelt down next to the mound of disturbed earth to speak a few mumbled words.

' _A prayer maybe? Do the people of this world even have religion?'_ Mato wondered briefly. Logically she knew that wondering about something like that with what was going on in front of her wasn't 'normal' but with Black Rock present within her soul greedily taking away any feeling of guilt or sorrow she knew she would be feeling otherwise she was at best apathetic. The thought that at least they managed to give the seemingly kind woman a burial was a small consolation.

Instead Mato set about splitting up the supplies Summer pulled from the wreck. The wrapped blocks being placed in their bags while she arranged the filled canteens to hang from straps.

She thought it had been the right idea when Summer returned and gave her a small grateful smile that failed to reach her eyes. She never managed to pick up her bag however. She had just started to bend down to grab it when she spun around her sword once more in hand as she faced the woods on the opposite side of the clearing.

Mato glanced back at the crashed ship and realized that the direction Summer was facing was the direction they needed to keep traveling in if they wanted to reach Vale. Whatever was in that direction they would have to get past it in order to keep going.

It was then a pair of men came out of the woods. The pair was a study of opposites. The larger one was heavily muscled, with a stoic expression and a look in his eyes that was both resigned and determined. His skin was tanned and his dark brown hair was cut short with sideburns that traveled down his chin and would have connected to his bear if not for a carefully shaven rift between the two.

The other man however looked ecstatic. He stood straight with a sadistic smile spread across his lips. Long brown hair braided down his back and an outfit that showed his scared chest. Where the other man was tall with hard muscle this one was more average of height and far leaner in looks but there was something about him with unsettled Mato far more than the larger man. He looked desperate for a fight and the way he occasionally fidgeted made Mato keep a wary eye on him. Something he noticed and upon doing so his grin grew a little wider and he waved at her. The seemingly friendly motion made a shudder run down the teenagers spine.

Mato couldn't see the look on Summer's face from where she was slightly behind and to the left of the older woman but she didn't need to in order to spot how she tensed. Mato could only watch in trepidation as Summer walked towards the two men after simply ordering Mato to wait with their supplies.

From there, Mato was too far away to hear anything beyond vague mumbles, but she knew the moment things went south by how crescent shaped blades sprang forward from the smaller man's wrists and lunged at her escort/bodyguard. Quickly Mato formed her pistol, but all thoughts towards trying to assist Summer were abandoned when Grimm began to exit the woods from the same direction the men came from, which forced Mato to shift her attention. Unlike the men however who were focusing on Summer, the Grimm all turned to her.

They rushed her immediately, and every time the older woman tried to break away from the two men they would cut her off. Forcing the younger girl to face the Grimm on her own.

Unfortunately for the untrained girl, there were far too many coming from too many angles for Mato to deal with on her own. She could feel her Otherself pushing to take control. With one last look to where Summer was struggling, Mato let out a small sigh before she gave in and closed her eyes.

They reopened in less than a moment, someone watching could be forgiven for thinking the younger girl had simply blinked if not for how her pupils were now ringed, her expression going flat as one of her eyes burst into ethereal blue flame. Her off hand grips the hilt of her sword as it forms as the pistol in her right hand shifted into Black Rock's signature cannon.

The first creature to reach her was a small lizard-like Grimm that walked on two legs. It wasn't difficult to kill on it's own, her sword carved through it's flesh with little resistance. Behind it were many more, grouped together they lunged from low angles that forced Black Rock to run. She dodged those that appeared in front of her in order to make them group up tighter in a trail of sprinting Creep.

When she felt she had enough distance she turned and lifted her cannon, each shot of the massive gun penetrated several of the small and swift lizard Grimm, cut through their ranks, and allowed Black Rock to break off again and start the chase over when the group began to catch up.

While Black Rock was fighting Mato, allowed her attention to focus on Summer's fight from the edge of their shared vision when possible. The white cloaked woman seemed to be doing quite well on her own. And it seemed that—with Black Rock handling things on her own for the moment—the woman's attention was now entirely on her own two human opponents.

Once the Creep were thinned out, Black Rock stopped her run by digging her sword in the ground, the weapon acted as a pivot to conserve her momentum as she twisted around and began charging at the remainder of the small monsters, now joined by their larger cousins, the Beowolves.

Mato couldn't see any larger Grimm around. The ones that were more heavily armored weren't around in this group. Something that seemed odd to her, as up until this point each group of the creatures she had come across usually had at least one of the 'Alphas' in it. Still, without one of the larger, more intelligent creatures around she didn't see Black Rock having too much trouble carving and shooting her way through.

The change of tactic wasn't entirely in their favor, however, as taking a stand against the monsters allowed the larger ones to catch up, the powerful Ursa and Boarbatusk charged into the fray as the smaller and weaker Grimm moved to make room. While the former could do little to hurt Black Rock and her speed, but what the Otherself hadn't expected was the spinning dash of the boar Grimm. It was one of those attacks that landed first and slammed into Black Rock's back, a slash scoured along her back.

It didn't go deep, however, before a silver flash flared across the clearing and carved a line through the Grimm behind Black Rock. When the Otherself glanced in the direction it came from Mato caught sight of Summer's eyes flaring brightly with a power that made the younger girl feel dizzy. Black Rock's eyes cut to Summer's figure for a moment, she lifted her cannon in the direction of the white cloaked woman before firing past her at the lanky man with the scorpion tail when he tried to take advantage of her distraction.

When the next Boarbatusk charged her, Black Rock slammed her Cannon into the ground to use it as a shield and once she rebuffed the attack, a stab of her sword to the creatures underside caused it to dissolve.

It was at this point that Black Rock noticed the older Grimm beginning to filter into the fight. They struck from her sides and hemmed her in, even as Black Rock thinned the grouping out. Black Rock took hits here and there, but nothing that could really slow them down. It was just after killing an Ursa that Mato spotted a grimm that broke off from its single minded pursuit of the Otherself to take a shot at a distracted Summer.

' _Black Rock, help her!'_ Mato shouted into their consciousness, and Black Rock's hand lifted her cannon before the Otherself could even register the request from her human.

It was a moment that Mato would never forget.

The split second where everything went completely wrong.

The cannon fired and while it succeeded in blowing the Beowolf behind Summer in half, doing so meant her cannon wasn't in place to block a swipe from an Ursa that had come in close. The blow sliced claws deep into Black Rock's stomach and threw the young teenager's body into a tree. Before Black Rock could recover and return to the fight, however, a huge body wrapped around the tree as a massive, two-headed snake pinned them in place.

Secured against the tree as she was, there was nothing Black Rock could do but struggle. The snake coiled and tightened in its effort to hold them. Mato could only watch as Summer turned, her eyes flared again, and the distraction proved to be all her opponents needed. The large man grabbed the wrist holding her sword and pulled her into the path of the slimmer man's stinger.

Mato could only watch in growing horror as Summer stumbled, the stinger jutting from her side before she was bodily tossed away. Her sword fell from her hand, her wrist bent and broken. When she landed the large man made no effort to go after her however, turning his attention to Mato even as the lanky man let out a jubilant cry and dived for the downed huntress. His blades sunk into her chest in a sadistic flurry.

The teenager didn't notice when Black Rock suddenly stilled. She didn't notice when the Grimm all stopped pacing and pawing at the ground to stare at her entirely. She didn't notice how the blue flame over their left eye died out. All she could see was the lanky man's weapons lifting and falling, each pierce into Summer's body making the woman twitch and scream until she just… didn't.

When her body stopped moving and the screams stopped pouring from her lips, the lanky man stood and turned to face the teenager. He grinned in satisfaction while his upper body dripped with the huntress's blood.

The flame in their eye relit then, flickering red and blue for a moment before dying once more.

' _No… no… no no no no NO!'_

Mato's emotions raged wildly. Sorrow ripped at her soul, mixed with rage and hatred. Some distant part of her mind knew what was about to happen, but it was far too late and if she were honest with herself, at that moment Mato simply didn't care. The barriers between her and Black Rock that kept Mato from feeling her negative emotions crashed down, and the Grimm began to howl around her.

The two men could do nothing but look around in surprise as the Grimm they commanded began to act up, slowly creeping towards the girl. The heads of the King Taijitu holding her in place slowly opened their maws threateningly and nothing the two men yelled stilled the monsters. Even the Seer they used to contact their mistress left the woods it was hidden in and began floating towards the bound girl, its bone tipped tentacles whipping viciously at the air around it. It was never really meant for combat, it was designed by their mistress to extend her control of her minions and the creatures of Grimm over vast distances.

Nothing seemed to happen until the two Taijitu heads lunged at their prey. An attack that would never land as swords formed and tore through their body and the body they had pinned, purple blood erupted from the wounds even as the giant creature began to dissolve.

A brilliant flash of white light consumed the clearing as within the teenager Mato felt something snap. Where before she was buried under the emotions, she now allowed them to flow through her. She knew what was about to happen, but where before she had resisted and tried to reign in her Otherself, this time she allowed the stream to carry her away. Where before Black Rock herself had been the cause of Mato's pain, this time it was the two men across the clearing. So instead of fighting it as she had before, Mato retreated to that deep dark part of her soul where she was safe. A place Black Rock had forced her when she took control initially, and a place she had avoided ever since regaining control of their body.

The pain of the transformation was a burden they shared as their body shifted. Chains made of the same metal that formed their weapons exploded from their back there the star on their coat had begun to glow. The blades that pierced her flesh shifted and bent, flowing over her skin wrapping her legs and arms in armor, including a pauldron on her left shoulder and a plate that covered the left side of her head. The gauntlets covering her hands were shaped into vicious claws and they gripped a twisted and spiked version of her Black Blade in the left hand while the cannon in her right was exchanged for a weapon similar to her Cannon Lance. The blade on the weapon was longer, however, and the emblem on the side of the weapon was her signature star only broken and fragmented. Nearly eight feet in length, the weapon was held out to a side with a heavy chain linking the weapon to their back.

When the light faded, Black Rock stood there for a long moment before the flame returned to her eye a bright purple color, her normally stoic face marred by a small frown as she paused, her eyes sweeping slowly around the clearing at the enemies before seeming to lock onto the pair of men still standing near to the huntress's corpse.

From the depths of their soul where Mato had retreated, hiding from the pain that threatened to swallow her. The teenagers voice called out. A single soft order that was both commanding and pleading in equal measure. ' _Black Rock… Get rid of them.'_

As if responding to the order only she could hear, Black Rock lifted the Cannon Lance and pointed it's tip towards the pair in a surprising show of strength for her slight frame. But before either they or Black Rock could move it was the Grimm that broke the stand off; they charged at the Otherself as a single slavering horde. Even the older Grimm joined in the mad rush, pushing their weaker kin out of the way in their haste to devour the tormented soul before them.

It forced Black Rock to shift her attention from the men temporarily, the glowing barrel the formed the 'hilt' of her Cannon Lance brightened and from it blasts of energy burst forth. Unlike the bullets her gatling gun usually formed and fired, these were shot like concentrated rounds of her cannon and immediately began to carve its way through the Grimm in a cone in every direction it was aimed.

Still there were many Grimm, with more arriving every moment rushing from all around and soon enough Black Rock was forced into melee range. Her lance and sword swept and stabbed as the chains from her back lashed out to tie Grimm down until she got around to killing them.

During this slaughter one of her chains reached out and grabbed Summer's lost sword. It wrapped around the grip and hilt, secured the blade in their grip, before it acted as a third arm to carve into any grimm that sought to attack while her actual arms were occupied. Black Rock walked through the grimm, her blades a dervish as she absorbed blows that would kill any normal person. Holes in her legs or arms would seep with purple blood before sealing themselves moments later.

Wounds that would cripple or debilitate would hamper her movements for a short time but even then it was only a matter of time before she would recover and continue on as if it had never happened.

The only thing that seemed to give her pause was when a giant Nevermore arrived and made it's attacks from a distance with plenty of range to make her shot difficult to land. That problem she solved by pulling off the arm which held her Cannon Lance. This she threw at the flying monster. The limb still acting as if it were attached to her shoulder by pulling the trigger mid flight and pouring her rounds into the flying Grimm from a range the beast couldn't dodge. Ripping holes in its wings and forcing the thing to the ground.

It was then her chains retracted, dragged her Lance back in rapidly, then reconnected with her shoulder as if her arm were a machine designed to be modular in such a way. And with the death of the Nevermore, Black Rock had finally cleared the area of Grimm well enough to focus on the pair of men. The larger one watched with narrowed eyes, while his shorter counterpart seemed barely capable of holding in his own bloodlust.

The only thing that stopped the smaller man from leaping at Mato when she raised her Cannon Lance at them again was a hand placed on his shoulder by the taller.

"We're supposed to recruit her Tyrion, don't forget what she ordered us to do." The larger man stated before turning to look at the teenager who had just strode through a horde of grimm in a way he had never seen before. The girls aura hadn't protected her at all from the attacks, instead it seemed to simply heal her wounds, and at an extraordinary rate. "My name is Hazel and we didn't want to hurt anyone when we approached you. Just make an offer, something my companion should have remembered before he attacked the huntress. But there's nothing for that now."

Black Rock stared and let silence fall over them for a long moment before her knees bent and she launched herself at the pair. Tyrion didn't even wait for Hazel to remove his restraining arm as he darted forward to meet the charging Otherself.

* * *

The quick staccato of heels was Ozpin's first warning that something was wrong. Now, what could have caused Glynda to be in such a hurry, varied wildly. He hoped it was just that she was irritated after her recent time spent in Atlas with James.

His right hand had a very strict personality, and there were far too many things that could potentially be bothering the woman. Most frequently it was something one of the students at the academy had done to upset the woman, usually in the case of property damage.

Why damage to the school bothered her he still didn't really know as she could, and usually did, just fix whatever was broken with a literal wave of her crop. Perhaps she saw students damaging the building as a sign of disrespect for the facility?

It wasn't until she entered his office that he stiffened, the slightly amused smile on his lips dying as soon as he saw the urgent look on her face. This wasn't a look that would be caused by harmless student antics.

"Ozpin, we have a problem," she stated simply and Ozpin set down his mug off to the side keeping his desk clear as she approached.

"I see, please elucidate me, Glynda."

"One of our mission Bullheads has activated it's onboard distress beacon. Considering it hasn't moved and we aren't able to make contact we are assuming it has crashed," Glynda stated, plugging her scroll into the desk before she pulled up a display map of the kingdoms. A pulsing ring appeared to the northeast of Vale. It was the Bullheads ID number that drew Ozpin's attention first, however, and he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"How are we handling this?" Ozpin asked straightening up at his desk. The ID meant it was the same Bullhead Summer had taken to pick up the strange young girl from Menagerie. It wasn't uncommon for hunters to lose vehicles out in the field due to damage, but without any contact there was always the worry what a pick up team would find when they reached the beacon.

"An airship is gearing up to pick up the vehicle now. It should arrive within the next fourteen hours. Barring any interference from grimm, of course," Glynda replied and really with the way things were there was little else Ozpin felt he could do at that moment but wait for more information to come in. With a sigh he nodded his head.

"Please keep me informed on this matter. All we can do now is send assistance and hope."

* * *

Black Rock didn't know why Hazel wasn't attacking her like Tyrion was and in the end it didn't really matter. The one of them was keeping himself alive despite the Otherself putting forth an effort to render him otherwise.

Tyrion was fast, that was a simple fact and although he had yet to try and use his poisonous tail on her the wrist blades he used were effective at temporarily severing tendons, slowing Black Rock further. It reduced her mobility and she was more or less stuck in one place as he continually aimed for her thighs where the armored boots didn't cover.

It was during one of these passes that Black Rock finally managed to get a hit in. As he pivoted on his tail to slip behind the broken teenager, his arm lashed out to once more cut into the back of her leg. Unfortunately for him however this time she was ready for it. Summer's sword still held in Black Rock's chains lashed out smashing into the man's arm and heavily denting his aura as it acted to keep him from losing the appendage.

The blade unbalanced her opponent when he missed his strike and he wasn't able to correct himself before she turned and kicked out, her strength once more becoming evident as Tyrion bounced off the ground along the clearing.

"Have you had enough? There doesn't need to be any more violence here. All we want is to talk to you," Hazel tried, but was forced to lift his arms as Summer's sword came down in a chopping motion and it's a moment later that he is forced to jump back to avoid the an impaling follow up by Black Rock's Cannon Lance. Brushing himself off Hazel's voice comes out as a growl as his hands pull a pair of lightning dust crystals from his pockets.

"I guess you don't want to talk then," he stated more to himself as it became increasingly clear Black Rock either wasn't listening or just ignoring anything he said. With a quick motion he buried the crystals into his arms and screamed as he felt the power rush through his body, his semblance kept him from feeling any pain.

Black Rock rolled the arm holding her Cannon Lance around before leaning forward as she rushed Hazel, her weapons lashing out in a frenzy as the man used his aura to shield his arms to block the blows.

An overhead slash from the Black Blade is ground against his aura, the serrated spikes on the blade sliding off the man's formidable aura, chipping away at the defense but only just barely. A swipe from Summer's blade on the other side did much the same. When she tried to capitalize by smashing her Cannon Lance down on him however he abandons his block on the huntress's sword to catch the much larger blade he had until this moment avoided. The change in action bought him enough of a pause to activate the dust in his arms.

And there was pain.

Lightning coursed down the Cannon Lance to where Black Rock was gripping the weapon before shooting up her arm and spreading through her body. Without aura of her own to defend against the shock, it lit up her nerves. Her muscles clenched, stopping her from simply letting go of her Cannon Lance while her body began to burn.

The stench of burnt meat began to permeate the air when he finally let go and the sudden lack of electrical flow brought Black Rock to the ground, her body twitching as the electricity found its way out of her charred frame. The fire in her eye died as her eyes closed and for a long moment nothing moved before the large man let out a massive sigh.

"Who fights like that without an aura to protect them when all they have to do is listen? What a waste."

He didn't even manage to turn away when Tyrion leaped upon the charred girl on the ground and drov one of his wrist blades into her stomach and twisted maliciously. The scorpion faunus clearly irritated at how he was thrown aside earlier.

When he pulled the arm back and stabbed out with the other, however, the Black Blade intercepted, blocking the attack before he could do any more damage. The burns visible on the teenager's flesh slowly began to heal as her eyes reopened and the purple flame flared once more in her left eye.

The shock of her continued struggle caused both men to pause and it proved to be all the opening Black Rock needed to punish the Scorpion for his bloodlust. Summer's blade smashed into his side and shattered his aura before he could roll away.

The lanky man seemed unable to make up his mind on whether or not he liked this development as he frowned and giggled hysterically in turn. Black Rock's upper body lifted first, pushed upwards by the chains protruding from her back until she was back on her feet. Her body twitching even as she buried the Black Blade in the ground, leaning on it as a crutch as she lifted her Cannon Lance once more. It pointed at Hazel and blue light shone brilliantly from the hilt once more before beginning to belt out bright blue blasts of energy.

Hazel grunted as he was forced to block them only to jump back when Black Rock closed the distance between them. Only instead of going after him directly, she shattered the crystals embedded in his arms with Summer's sword.

With Hazel being chased down by the broken teenager, Tyrion rushed up behind her. The lanky man waited until Hazel once more caught the Cannon Lance and when he managed it Tyrion, dove in to stab at the exposed side, his tail lifted to fend off the sword Black Rock held in her chains.

What he hadn't expected was for a turret to drop from the underside of the Cannon Lance and swivel in his direction. When it opened fire however at first he felt nothing, shock clouding his mind before pain registered and the bullets that tore through his extended arm proved sufficient to sever the limb above his elbow now that his aura had been broken.

He screamed in pain, writhing on the ground for a moment in twisted agony, before he forced himself to his feet where he began to curse at her, his remaining hand lifted to fire at her only to be ignored entirely. Summer's blade moved just enough to block his bullets as the Otherself turned her attention entirely onto Hazel.

Hazel did not like the position they were in now. With the girl still pushing at them he had no idea how much longer she could go on for while he himself was slowly approaching his limits. Add to that Tyrion's aura already compromised and losing an arm, their situation was rapidly deteriorating and it seemed only a matter of time before the girl landed something lethal.

This in mind Hazel lashed out with a rapid uppercut burning through what little lightning dust was left in his system, before he picked Tyrion up by the scruff of his jacket. "We're leaving, Salem will have to just be glad that we killed the silver eye warrior. There's no chance this girl is going to see reason, and we need to find a way to report in now that the Seer is dead."

There was hesitation from Tyrion as he Glared after the girl who, even then, was beginning to regain her feet. Eventually, though, he stopped struggling and started shooting at the Otherself while running towards the edge of the clearing with Hazel right behind him.

Two things kept Black Rock from giving chase, the first being that grimm were beginning to approach once more, slavering maws intent on ripping into the font of negative emotions. The second was the body of the woman near the center of the clearing, her white cloak slowly turning red with spilt blood.

With the Grimm beginning their charge, Black Rock straightened her stance silently, once more lifting her Cannon Lance to engage.

* * *

Silence fell over the clearing where now two mounds of earth lay near the downed Bullhead with twin lines carved into the dirt leading off into the woods towards the west. The soft clinking of chains, the sound of shifting metal plates with every step, and the churning of the earth as a pair of blades dragged slowly through the ground grew fainter in the distance.

Around thirteen hours later, an airship would arrive to discover the crashed Bullhead. The bodies would be dug up and brought back to Vale, the Bullhead hauled along. The damage to the clearing would be recorded and for the next several days a certain headmaster would be left to ponder the fate of a certain young, teenage girl.

* * *

 **Evening, seven days after Menagerie**

A bar in Vale was open and a number of people were around drinking with friends or alone. The bartender was quick to fill orders and attentive to anyone approaching his bar. But none of them were really important at this time.

It was the screen in the corner that drew everyone's attention when the familiar face of Lisa Lavender appeared next to a picture of a Beowulf. Reports on Grimm were always important so the bartender lifted the remote and increased the volume as the bar grew quiet in response.

"Today we have reports coming in from villages northeast of Vale that Grimm seem to be behaving oddly over the past day. Nests found empty, acres of forest devoid of the soulless creatures. One family traveling over land reported a pack of Beowolves that ignored their lightly armed group entirely on their way somewhere else." The news anchor explained as a picture of a family appeared to take the place of the Grimm.

"Is this some new weapon being used to draw the Grimm in to attack them as a group, or are they gathering for some other purpose? Thus far we have received no comment from our sources but we will continue to look into this strange phenomenon as the situation develops," Lavender states and the screen is muted for a moment as across Vale, people of all stations begin to wonder what this could mean for them, unsure as to whether the odd behavior in the Grimm is something to celebrate or fear.

 **AN:**

 **So I could talk about how I took so long to update, but I won't, you all know how it is by now. I can apologize all I want for the time it takes but in the end, it takes as long as it does. There's precious little I can do about it.**

 **Instead I'm going to clarify something important you may notice reading this chapter. Yes, Mato/Black Rock are NORTHeast of Vale. this isn't a typo, I didn't forget the map of remnant. This is done because as already established they're traveling via Bullhead and I can't see those flying for days at a time over open ocean without refueling some how. so they had to travel up Animus before they could cross over to Sanus and head on towards Vale properly.**

 **As always** **I appreciate everyone who takes the time to even read my work let alone favorite or follow it. But people who leave a review, even just to tell me they liked the story, always have a special place with me so I would like to take the time to thank _TheHolyBlade, UnkownSoul, VanguardFirepower, Depicable Kiwii, Blackmill321, Infinite Omega, akiranakamuranura, Archer1eye, buildlancer, Guest (pepaul), and Girl's Dark Imagination_** **Your support is always appreciated.**


End file.
